Camp
by HolbyCasualty-ninja
Summary: What could possibly happen when 6 doctors and 1 nurse go on a team building weekend to Scotland? all will be revealed


"Remind me again who's idea this was?" Zosia moans as she hauls a heavy hiking backpack out of Ollie's car boot.

"Why don't you ask your dear father?" Ollie says in a less impressed tone than Zosia.

Zosia rolls her eyes and stumbles around as she tries to get the hiking bag onto her back so she can go and wait with everyone else who is going on this 'team building weekend', Ollie helps Zosia get her hiking bag on her back and then they head over to the others.

"Morning" Morven says in a cheery tone.

"Morning" Cara huffs as she sits with her head in her hands, while sitting on her hiking bag which looks far too big for the small nurse.

Zosia then takes her bag off her back and sits on it next to Cara, Ollie joins them and kisses Zosia's cheek "Late night Cara?" Ollie laughs as Cara seems pretty tried.

She gives a faint nod and moans with her head still in her hands, Zosia giggles as the blonde nurses actions and looks over the car park to see Arthur and Dom heading towards them. "I swear to god if Hanssen makes me climb a hill-" Dom is cut off by Arthur.

"Mountain" Arthur corrects him.

Dom rolls his eyes "Tell Hanssen I'm dead yeah? I'm not climbing some stupid mountain in the middle of Wales" Dom moans as he drops his designer hiking bag to the floor.

"Scotland Dom not Wales" Arthur once again corrects him.

"Who else we waiting on?" Morven questions cheerfully as she goes to Arthur and kisses his cheek.

"Raf!" Cara says loudly and everyone turns and looks at her, The small nurse instantly blushes and pretends as if she didn't mean to say it with so much excitement.

Zosia and Ollie snigger to each other as they both know Cara has a thing for Raf and Raf has a thing for her, but they are both blind to it. "Cara where are your hiking boots?" Zosia says as she double takes at Cara's feet to see she only has hiking socks on.

"Here" she says as she reaches for them and places them down in front of her.

She smiles and looks back at Ollie who is busy texting someone, "Why haven't you got them on?" Dom questions curiously.

"They thought 'Oh your know what? today isn't the day to be worn we shall just let Cara go shoeless up a mountain', So what do you think twinkle toes?" Cara says sarcastically to Dom.

"Sorry I asked" Dom says to Cara and then looks down at his phone.

A few minutes later Raf arrives with Fletch who can't come on the team building weekend as he couldn't get anyone to look after his children. "Good Morning everyone" Raf chirps as he walks over to everyone who's waiting for the mini bus to arrive.

Everyone smiles at Raf as he puts his hiking bag down and looks across at Cara who looks like she is asleep with her head in her hands "What's up with her?" Raf mouths to Zosia and Ollie.

They both shrug their shoulders and look down at Cara too, Raf is about to say something when Mr Hanssen and Guy come over to them all.

"Good morning Campers, I guess you all got your emails about being here at 7am on the dot" Mr Hanssen says in his usual tone. "So as you all know you are going to a team building exercise in Scotland with Ms Wolfe who will be meeting you at your base camp. I won't keep you too long as we all know Ms Wolfe likes to keep to a tight schedule" Mr Hanssen adds before Guy starts to speak.

"You will be set five tasks you must complete for your team building reward and these must be done without any cheating... Dr Copeland" Guy says.

Dom looks up and around and points at himself and mouths 'me?' and Guy nods "Why me? I mean I haven't done anything, I was just checking out where we're going" Dom smiles.

"No I wasn't just aiming that at you Dr Copeland... I expect no cheating for all of you, Now anyway you will be climbing Ben-" Guy is once again cut off by Dom.

"Ben Nevis!... No way sister... I ain't climbing that, have you seen how many people have injured themselves going up there?" Dom says and Guy rolls his eyes and he's starting to get rather agitated.

Guy huffs and carries on "No Dr Copeland you'll be climbing Ben Lomond, its 974 metres and is a distinctive mountain in the Scottish Highlands. Situated on the eastern shore of Loch Lomond, it is the most southerly of the Munros" Guy explains to everyone and everyone sighs.

"Good luck everyone and remember everyone is to come back in once piece" Mr Hanssen says as he turns and heads into the hospitals main entrance.

Zosia huffs and leans against Ollie's arm "Do we have to go up a freezing mountain in the middle of February?" Zosia moans as she looks up at Ollie.

"I'm afraid we have to" Ollie says as he strokes Zosia's arm and looks across the car park to see their mini bus arriving. "Don't worry babe I will keep you warm at night" he winks.

"Oh and another thing we have a strict rule on tent sharing so Dr March, Nurse Martinez and Dr Shreve you'll be sharing a tent, So that leaves Mr Valentine, Mr Di Lucca, Dr Copeland and Dr Digby to share a tent. We don't want any unexpected pregnancies now do we?" Guy says as he directly aims the last part at Zosia and Ollie.

Zosia and Ollie look at each other in shock and say no more as their Mini bus has arrived, everyone picks up their bags and puts them in the undercarriage of the mini bus. "Remember to have fun and don't get killing each other" Guy smiles as he walks off towards the hospital's main entrance.

Morven smirks to herself and gets on the coach and heads towards the back, next to get on is Cara who seems quite nervous about the whole thing she sits herself a seat in front of Morven and sits herself next to the window and pulls a load of plastic shopping bags out of her pink Helly Hansen jacket and hooks them on the tray. "Planning on eating a lot?" Morven says as she sticks her head between the two chairs and looks at Cara.

She shakes her head "No actually... I get terrible travel sick" she mumbles, Morven nods and smiles and sits back and pulls her head from between the two chairs.

Ollie and Zosia get on next and sit near the front and Zosia sits next to the window and looks out the window as loads of ambulances come in and out. "Zosh you okay?" Ollie questions.

She turns in her chair and gives him a friendly nod "Yeah would rather be assisting Ms Naylor today on a valve replacement" She sighs and Ollie laughs.

The last to get on is Arthur, Dom and Raf. Dom and Arthur head towards the back and sit next to Morven. Raf on the other hand sits on the opposite side of the coach to Cara but in line with her, He gives her a friendly smile and she puts her head phones in and turns and looks out her window.

"Right is everyone ready to go?" Ollie questions as he stands up and does a head count as he's been put in change until they meet Bernie in Scotland.

"Yes" They all reply in unison apart from Cara who is in a world of her own with her head phones in.


End file.
